The god of mischief
by I T Cartagena
Summary: Loki ya se ha hecho con el trono, gobierna bajo la figura del padre de todos, sus días son monótonos hasta que una paranoica hechicera investiga su casa en busca de un harén. ¿Permitirá Loki su entrada? ¿Jugará con ella un rato hasta aburrirse o encontrará en su cuerpo y corazón la solución a su monotonía? **Contiene Spoiler: Thor: The Dark World**
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos... estoy incursionando en el mundo de Marvel, sobre el sexi y travieso dios Loki.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo mi personaje Eirick, una poderosa bruja del reino de Asgard. **

**Espero que disfruten, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos :)**

Sentado en el trono encarnando al padre de todos, viendo hasta los confines superados por Heimdall el que todo lo ve. Una sonrisa con cierto tono malévolo se dibuja en su rostro, por fin tiene lo que le pertenece por derecho de nacimiento, por habilidad. El trono de Asgard.

Loki el maldito había conquistado.

En las estancias de su máscara, se encontraba rodeado de bellezas, un harén personal a escondidas de miradas indiscretas. El placer, la sensación, el deseo, era toda una misma palabra. Poder.

En las afueras del palacio de Odín se encontraba Ei, una poderosa bruja asgardiana, de cabello cobrizo y fieros ojos verdes, su nívea piel relucía incluso más que su armadura de plata. Sus ojos estaban cargados de una ira contenida.

Ei esperó al momento oportuno, deseaba sobre todas las cosas poder liberar a su mejor amiga, eso estaba en primer lugar y en segundo lugar quería vengar el honor de todas esas chicas que se encontraban como esclavas de Odín. Quería poder ver su cara de decepción cuando volviera a su harén para complacerse y no estuviese nadie.

El padre de todos había estado recolectando chicas desde que su hijo había muerto y el otro se había marchado. Sin Freya pudo mostrar lo depravado que era. Le odiaba.

Pues su amiga había sido una presa reciente, esperaba y rezaba porque aún no la hubiese tocado.

Había aprovechado cuando él se había ido a atender asuntos reales. Bajo un encantamiento que le impedía al poderoso Heimdall verla y a cualquiera a su alrededor se acercó a las habitaciones.

Las chicas que hacían vida allí eran aproximadamente cincuenta, de todas las formas y de todos los gustos.

Asqueada se dirigió aún invisible hasta su compañera, Vick estaba en un rincón, era una morena, de ojos castaños, piel blanca y muy esbelta. Ella lloraba y una de las chicas la consolaba.

Dejó el hechizo de invisibilidad pero aún mantenía el que impedía que Heimdall la viera - Vick soy yo - susurró y la chica volteó, con ojos grandes la abrazó - no hagas ruido, puedo sacarte de acá y voy a sacarlas a todas.

- Pero... - su amiga intentó hablar pero Ei se puso de pie.

- Escuchadme, he venido acá para liberarlas - su armadura plateada brillaba tenuemente y las chicas se encogieron estupefactas - les he dejado el camino libre, sigan las marcas de haz de luz que he dejado para ustedes y serán llevadas fuera del castillo donde mis compañeros las esperarán y se encargarán de mantenerlas a salvo.

Algunas de las chicas no esperaron más y corrieron pero un grupo de cinco chicas se quedaron, Vick la miró asustada - ellas... dicen amar al rey, no se irán Ei, déjalas - susurró tomándola del brazo.

- Así no funciona esto, todas se irán, vete Vick que yo me encargaré de ellas - las miró atentamente mientras Vick corría a su salvación, había una que era la líder, de cabello negro espeso y largo, con mirada afilada y labios finos - o se van de una vez o las mato ahora mismo.

- No estamos dispuestas a renunciar al rey - susurró la líder a su holograma quien las veía sin expresión, tras ella le abrió el cuello, las otras la miraron horrorizadas, dos corrieron para marcharse y las otras con dagas en las manos la atacaron.

En cuestión de segundos su sangre adornaba el suelo del harén.

Ei sonrió victoriosa, su rostro estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotas de sangre y sus manos estaban empapadas.

Las puertas se cerraron a cal y canto, separando a las compañeras de viaje de forma definida, un tremuloso viento se levantó, la luz dejó paso a un claror siniestro medio verdoso, el padre de todos estaba haciendo gala de su presencia, para sorpresa de ella quien resultó ser era el muerto de Loki.

**o.O espero que les haya gustado, bastante corto pero ya se pone interesante ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahora comienza lo bueno... muajajajaja... Este capítulo y los siguientes son escritos en colaboración con mi co-autor, mi bello novio, quien se a metido en personaje, más él le da un toque de locura y caos que no consigo controlar :D Espero que les guste, nuevamente esperamos por sus comentarios.**

Antes de poder tan siquiera pensar en eludirlo, una fuerza golpeó contra su cuerpo arrodillándola contra su voluntad, implacable, insensible, el ruido de su armadura contra el suelo resonaba por todo el salón - aunque sepas quien soy, aunque veas que soy, aunque sientas y entiendas quien seré, tu cautiverio será eterno... - elevando su mano y en consecuencia elevando el cuerpo de esta, su poder era abrumador.

Su cuerpo paralizado por la presión ejercida en ella, no podía articular palabra, tan solo sus pensamientos eran libres de ataduras, y por mucho que si voluntad desease era poco lo que pudiese.

Dejo la lanza Gungnir clavada en el centro del salón.

- Me dicen entre tantos otros nombres, Loki el cambia formas... me pregunto si podré llegar a que lo entiendas en su completa extensión... - Quitándole el cinturón, seguidamente brillándole la mano, para horadar, y dejar expuesto la parte de atrás de su cintura y el monte de venus.

Agarrándola del cuello - tú al final de hoy me reconocerás como tu rey...

Incrédula lo observó a los ojos - príncipe Loki... - susurró con sorpresa y un deje de anhelo en su voz, dato que no pasó por alto para Loki - príncipe no, ¡rey! - dijo con la vida en sus ojos.

- No... ¿Qué has hecho con Odín? - preguntó angustiada, la impresión había sido tal que había ignorado el estado de sus ropas. Sonrió mirándola atentamente, ella lo observó a los ojos pero la mirada que obtuvo del dios fue tan penetrante que la obligó a desviar la mirada.

Viendo que no tenía escapatoria del dios, y que seguramente estaría molesto por la muerte y escapatoria de sus concubinas, Ei realizó una jugada arriesgada, porque sabía que su destino estaba marcado, que Loki la mataría. Deslizó suavemente su mano hasta su espalda donde en su corpiño guardaba una daga.

Atacó al dios.

La daga toco la piel rasgando la ropa y con un grácil movimiento se transformó repentinamente en cuervo, acto seguido volvió a su forma humano detrás de ella abrazándola.

- ¿Tú también me quieres matar? si es así, seguramente esto fue un aviso, porque de poder matarme lo harías ¡oh… diosa de dioses, reina de reyes! ¡Tan omnipotente en tu imagen y tan arrodillada en tu presente! - haciendo fuerza en su hombro, obligándola arrodillarse.

Caminando alrededor de ella - imagino yo que... si pudieses ¿qué harías en mi lugar? Negada, proscrito, insultado, ¡humillado! Por cada uno de estos hipócritas, yo soy el fin, soy el principio ¡yo soy Loki!

- Se perfectamente quien eres - susurró tan bajo que creyó que no la oyó así que tras un respiro habló con fuerza - no era mi plan venir hasta acá a desafiarte frente a frente, solo quería liberar a mi amiga y a esas niñas que tomaste para tu sucio harén, no es justo, muchas estarían dispuestas a ser concubinas del rey pero ¿por qué tomarlas a la fuerza? eso no lo permitiré, por lo menos no mientras viva - alzó su mirada desafiante hasta el rey - así que si no me matas te haré la vida imposible.

- Tan sagaz es tu lengua, tan poco realista - acercándose a ella - tan viva... me gusta tu vida, me gustas tú... - sus labios se aproximaron hasta ella con rapidez y su beso fue lento, tan despacio pero al mismo tiempo tan fluido que se pierde la noción de donde empieza uno y acaba el otro, sus labios se retiraron de ella y su aliento penetró en su nariz, la calidez en su boca, olía tan masculino que ella se mordió la mejillas internas - mmm... vive para mí... - susurró frente a sus labios, como si quisiera volver a besarla.

Ei giró su cabeza, escapando de sus manos y de ese espacio tan íntimo que la abrumaba - jamás seré tuya, suéltame Loki... suéltame o mátame de una maldita vez pero ¡yo no seré parte de tus caprichos! ¡Dije que me sueltes!

Suavemente recorrió su larga caballera, pasó sus dedos por cada una de sus facciones, en su mirada, empezó a existir la ternura, la vida que había en ella, que no se dejaba atrapar, le parecía tan frágil tan trágico, que cada segundo que seguía cerca se veía atrapado atraído sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué juzgas sin conocerme? ¿Por qué huyes sin saber? ¿Acaso no quieres descubrir los secretos que sé?

Ella se mordió los labios, tenía mucha curiosidad por esos secretos. Pero él era el sangriento dios del engaño, todo esto era un truco para encerrarla, para mantenerla a su lado.

Lo miró a los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones - mi rey - gimió con necesidad - bésame - incluso se ruborizó al decirlo. Él aflojó por un instante su agarre mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Solo eso le bastó.

Utilizó una ilusión y se escabulló tras él, dejando cientos de ilusiones más tras ella, él solo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta. Pero lo había conseguido, había logrado engañar al dios del engaño, no podía ni alcanzar a comprender lo que eso significaba cuando se concentró en escapar.

Sin que se diese ella cuenta, Loki comenzó a distorsionarse y volvió aparecer delante suyo chocando esta contra él y cayendo hacia atrás, por su parte él no se movió ni un ápice. Con cierta inexpresividad en su rostro, y sin vacilación coloco unos grilletes en sus piernas y muñecas sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, nuevamente colocó otros en sus manos y por último pasó su lengua detrás de su oreja, muy lentamente.

-Eres mía...

Se estremeció ante el contacto y tuvo que morderse lo labios para comprimir un gemido, pero no era porque le gustase él, era porque esa zona era sensible.

Lo observó con furia ardiendo en sus ojos… si pudiera arrancarle esos cuernos, le metería uno en sus grandes joyas de familia y el segundo justo en su corazón. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Él también le sonrió pícaramente y lo odió porque se veía hermoso, forcejeó contra él, este la acercó más hasta que fue consiente que su centro que estaba desnudo chocó contra su armadura, toda su cara se tiñó de rojo.

- Te mataré, te juro que lo haré - pero su voz temblaba de impotencia y de lágrimas contenidas.

- De placer... – susurró recorriendo con su mano izquierda, suavemente los labios inferiores - espero que no llores aquí abajo, porque el resultado de eso puede que en un principio no te guste o puede que si amada mía...

Todo su cuerpo se congeló más lo único que sentía era su centro, que los dedos del dios movía con delicadeza y suavidad. Alzó la mirada hasta la suya, impresionada por su altura, intimidada, tenía la vista borrosa de las lágrimas contenidas, le estaba suplicando que se detuviera - por favor... - pero su voz no sonó suave, su orgullo estaba allí con ella, aún tenía fuerza, no se iba a romper.

- Sí, te lo concederé - bajó suavemente agarrándose a su torso, apretando cada centímetro de su piel recorriendo un camino de seda, hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde se deleitó pasando primeramente la yema de sus dedos, casi sin tocar, provocando una sensación de extrañeza seguido de la brocha de su lengua, hasta que sin dejar paso a la imaginación, hundió su cabeza en su clítoris, pero sin hacer nada era solo para que la impresión y el nerviosismo de sentir, la recorriese y justo cuando se calmó su lengua recorrió toda su vagina profanándola, de arriba abajo, en círculos y buscando con sutileza aquel puntito tan deseado.

Ei temblaba ante su toque, todo su cuerpo lo hacía pero su mente y su corazón se resistían, su mandíbula temblaba conteniendo la impotencia. Nunca antes un hombre la había tocado así, le había hecho esas cosas.

- Ya para - habló con voz dura pero temblorosa.

- ¿Parar de darte placer? - masculló por un segundo antes de continuar con su tarea.

- ¡De violarme! - gritó - jamás seré tuya... podrás violarme, podrás tomarme pero siempre intentaré escapar, siempre me resistiré, no voy a olvidar este rencor y este odio que te tengo... - su voz se quebró - nunca seré tuya - las lágrimas corrían por su rostro - ¿por qué me haces esto?

- Le estoy enseñando a tu cuerpo lo que significa querer – habló el dios, separó con suavidad su piernas, repasando su extensión y su ancho con sus manos, apretando con fuerza a momentos, sintiendo sus músculos en sus manos, repasando con calidez cada zona, para volver a empezar a lamer su esencia viperinamente, mueve con destreza su lengua, al tiempo que postra sus manos en su vientre, dibujando círculos con sus dedos, comienza a centrarse en su clítoris, dedicándole única y exclusivamente su lengua, con su mano derecha empieza a juguetear con la entrada de su paraíso, primero tímidamente mete el principio del dedo índice, luego cuando este está un poco mojado lo hunde enteramente en el, moviéndose descontroladamente, para que más lento comenzar a explorar su nuevo hogar.

Sus ojos no dejan de mirar los de ella, incluso cuando para de saborearla, para tras un ligero beso comenzar a succionar su vagina, dejando su clítoris a merced entre sus dientes, acorralando este con su lengua, donde con más comodidad puede lamer, aprovechando el momento para que su dedo índice deje de estar en su exploración en solitario y comienza hacer acompañado por su hermano, juntándolos los dos, y desatando un pequeño torbellino, al girar en círculos semi-cerrados en ráfagas con breves descansos. Al sabor del néctar de ambrosia que ni el mismísimo árbol Yggdrasil pudiese dar, era como si Loki se alimentará de ella.

Con su mano restante acariciaba su cuerpo con lenta suavidad, con algún punto sadista, al exprimir su pezón izquierdo con fuerza.

- Eres mía… - finalmente dijo entre susurros.

Estaba aterrorizada presa del pánico, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, por primera vez en su vida se sintió desestabilizada, insegura, débil. El propósito que le había hecho irrumpir el palacio ya estaba perdido, lejos de su pensamiento, si tan solo parara de hacerle esas cosas podría pensar.

"Él me va a violar y va a hacer que me guste" el pensamiento le hizo encogerse de miedo y entendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer, ninguna forma que pudiera resistirse, ella había perdido. Loki había puesto en contra su propio cuerpo. Dejó de llorar aunque sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

"Y hubo una vez en que lo aprecié, una vez en que secretamente lo admiraba, lo quería... pero no así" y ahora la estaba obligando de una manera tan sutil.

Tan enloquecedora.

Entonces la cordura de Ei se rompió.

Sus muñecas aún encadenadas acariciaron el cabello del dios, alentándolo mientras que él seguía devorándola, sin piedad. Sabía que ya no sería la misma después de esto. Pero se dejó perder en el mar de sensaciones, en su experta lengua que no le daba tregua a su cuerpo. "Solo mi cuerpo" pensó vagamente mientras que sentía que se corría con su boca aún atormentándola, gimió incontrolablemente bajo el experto toque de su lengua.

Una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación, la Ilusión se desintegró y la realidad o no, fue desvelada, se encontraba arrodillada, delante de Woden en la sala del trono, donde este le volvía a preguntar...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? hace un rato que te arrodillaste y te has quedado inmóvil desde entonces...

- Pero yo... Loki estaba... - habló incrédula mientras veía al padre de todos frente a ella - Loki está muerto, al igual que tus concubinas - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras hablaba, había sido real, demasiado real. Aún recordaba su aliento contra su centro.

Se quedó aún arrodillada mirando el suelo. Su mente resquebrajada sin poder comprender lo sucedido. Escuchaba que Odín le hablaba pero no le respondió ni le volvería a hablar.

- ¿Concubinas? te refieres a las asistentes de los preparativos del entierro de Freya?-Alzando la mano a la vez que las puertas se abrían desvelando a las mujeres... - ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? ¿Acaso vienes a atormentar a este viejo padre? – estaba horrorizada al comprender que se pudo haber equivocado que ella nunca le enfrentaría de frente.

- ¿Puedo retirarme padre de todos?

- Puedes... no sin antes reportarte ante la guardia - acto seguido Odín desaparece lentamente.

Así Ei lo hizo, se reportó con el guardia y se marchó lentamente del castillo, demasiado anonadada, confundida.

Sus amigos enseguida la encontraron fuera, escuchaba que preguntaban por las concubinas pero ya nada importaba, no quería saber de nadie, solo quería descansar.

Esa noche en su cama Ei soñó con Loki, con su ligero toque íntimo y ella tocaba su rostro sin comprender. Él reía pícaramente y se desvanecía, alejándose.

- Loki - susurró aun recordando su cara.

Se encogió entre las mantas y lloró en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos... bienvenidos a otra episodio de The god of mischief. Mi coautor y yo seguimos esperando por sus comentarios, siempre he pensado que un libro no es libro, hasta que alguien lo lee. En consecuencia esto está escrito para ser compartido y comentado ;) no sean tímidos, aceptamos comentarios y aportes. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

La oscura noche reinaba sobre los asgardianos, dioses en su naturaleza, inmortales en su deseo, fuertes y holgazanes, borrachos y puteros, aunque bueno es tan solo una manera vil de describirlos viniendo de alguien que siempre ha sido temido y repudiado por ellos - Ahora por fin me encuentro entre mi sueños, ¡Asgard es mía! no tendrá mayor gloria ni mayor color del que ya tiene, conmigo - Pensaba en sus adentros, todo un despliegue de fuerzas reinaba en sus pensamientos, donde en el fondo se preguntaba, si en realidad quería que las cosas fuesen así... ¿este era su destino? sentado en el trono a oscuras reflejado tenuemente por la luz de la luna -hasta donde he llegado para conseguir lo que deseo...

* * *

Los días pasaron y se devanó los sesos intentando darle explicación a lo sucedido, hasta que una tarde Vick se apareció en su casa.  
- Vick... no puedo creerlo ¿estás bien? - la abrazó con fuerza.  
- Ei estaba preocupada por ti... luego que me rescataras y te quedarás pensé que realmente no te volvería a ver - gimió esta con tristeza abrazada contra ella. A Ei le dolió la cabeza de pensar en ello.  
- ¿Salvarte? ¿A qué te refieres Vick? - preguntó apartándola de sí, no queriendo conocer su verdad, no queriendo más dudas en su cabeza.  
- Ei ¿cómo puedes no recordarlo?  
Esa pregunta también fue formulada en su cabeza, entonces Ei comprendió que Odín no era llamado el padre de todos por nada. Él era tan antiguo como la palabra, tan viejo que conocería todos los trucos para engañarla ¿pero porque con el recuerdo de su hijo muerto?  
Ei le tomó la mano a Vick - claro que lo recuerdo Vick - y empezó a formular un nuevo plan.

Entretanto, Odín el padre de todos, se encontraba en la sala de las celebraciones, vestido con su armadura de guerra, para él aún no se encontraba en paz o eso quería hacer pensar el señor de la ilusión, tenía que dejarse ver por todos, aún era pronto, había que ser paciente.

Entre tanto, sus pensamientos nocturnos tuvieron prole en los diurnos - ¿con qué fin me muevo? tengo lo que ansiaba pero aún no estoy satisfecho, ¿y si mi anhelo y mi deseo no son más que ilusiones de lo que realmente quiero? ¿y si tal como está escrito, mi único fin es el Ragnarok? o condenado a ir en contra de mi ser para que la vida continúe, alargando hasta la eternidad el inevitable destino... o dejarme llevar por la corriente, para que todas las piezas estén en su lugar y esta historia por fin tenga su desenlace, aunque siempre quedan más opciones, todas y cada una que mi imaginación me dicte… - fuera la noche estaba tranquila y el cielo nocturno asgardiano brillaba.

Las semanas transcurrieron y Ei no escuchó bajo ninguna de sus redes seguras más historias de concubinas.  
Por las noches seguía soñando con el príncipe muerto, cada noche su rostro aparecía inmaculado frente a ella y por el día comenzó a extrañarlo incluso añorar que el dulce sueño la llevara hasta él.  
"Entre los dos príncipes, tu siempre fuiste mi favorito"

Se levantó angustiada. Aunque había vivido hacía meses atrás una ilusión o lo que sea que eso fuere, había sido tocada y tomada a la fuerza por un príncipe que habitaba en su cabeza y ahora lo extrañaba.  
Estaba perdida. Se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Su locura en una soleada tarde no aguantó más. Si atacar el palacio y estar frente al padre de todos había sido lo que le había vuelto loca, entonces tal vez repitiendo el mismo proceso podría recobrar su cordura y dejar de soñar con príncipes muertos.  
Los hechizos manaron de sus manos, matando a cualquiera que le atravesara, sabía que combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo perdería contra los guardias. Sus conjuros movieron las espadas y degollaron a los guerreros y tras un mar de sangre se abrió paso hasta Odín.

Un fogonazo cegó sus ojos, un sonoro estruendo acaparó sus oídos, una sensación de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, su frenesí había sido parado. Woden padre de todos se encontraba frente a ella apuntándola con su lanza.

- ¿Qué locura es la que haces? ¿Es que quieres que te maten? ¡¿A ti?! ¡Ten un poco de piedad por aquellos a quienes has matado! ¿Eres tu quien provocará el Ragnarok? – le recriminó el dios contrariado.

Rápidamente en el momento que fue sorprendida, fue capturada y sometida por la guardia de Asgard.

- ¡Llévensela al calabozo, al más oscuro y hondo de todos! - Dijo el comandante de la guardia.  
- No será necesario, llévenla a mis aposentos, he de hablar con ella antes - así ha dicho Odín padre de todos.

Tres horas después Ei se encontraba en el lecho de Odín, vestida y ataviada con ropas asgardianas de la más sutil casa, daba la impresión de estar desnuda al mismo tiempo que no dejaba ver nada.  
-Por fin despiertas... locura mía...  
Ei abrió los ojos y observó la ostentosa habitación que la rodeaba. Pero antes de poder detallar a profundidad la habitación, observó a su lado al padre de todos, quien estaba portando su gloriosa armadura dorada. De pie junto a la cama observándola, con una mirada de complicidad en el rostro.  
- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? - preguntó con un aire de sospecha y violencia contenida.  
El padre de todos observándola con la ternura en sus ojos le respondió - lo que estás destinada a ser, mi reina.  
Otro ataque de pánico le sobrevino, pensaba que todo formaba parte de una broma cruel. Aunque una loca idea le atravesó ¿y si tal vez Loki estuviera vivo? ¿Y todo esto formara parte de una broma, de un chiste de mal gusto?  
- Padre de todos he estado esperando... - suspiró armándose de valor para poder continuar con su treta, tenía que impregnar los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió por Loki para Odín, para que este lo sintiera verdadero - esperando por el momento en que pronunciara esas dulces palabras, lo he mirado de cerca mi rey, sabiendo que jamás podría tenerlo porque usted estaba comprometido, sabiendo que si hacía algo para confesarle mis sentimientos sus hijos - agregó con odio en su tono - me mataría pero aquí estoy para ti... para ser tuya.

Odín se sienta pausadamente, la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho al retirarse de su pecho, el rostro que tenía delante era el de Loki sonriéndole locamente.

- ¿Me has echado de menos mi reina?  
Ella tenía que confesar que lo había extrañado, que había añorado verle de nuevo y los sentimientos que se alzaban en sí, entre su locura el único que se mantenía fuerte era el cariño que sentía por él, tal vez estaba tan loca como él a estas alturas. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas aceptando lo que sentía, aceptando que lo amaba aun cuando él demostraba que no sería cariñoso o paciente con ella. Ei tenía que aceptarlo como era, con su locura, con su vitalidad, con el caos. Era Loki y no podría desprender estos atributos de sí.  
Lo miró a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos verdes y acarició su rostro - sí te extrañé mi rey - su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a explotar, la sonrisa de Loki se disminuyó y ella acercó sus labios suavemente hasta los suyos y lo besó con suma timidez, con los labios temblando.  
Con la pasión ardiendo, con los reinos viendo, aquella imagen repetida una y otra vez. ¡El resurgir del imperio, la grandeza del ser!

- Amada mía a los ojos de los demás acabas de besar al rey, tendrás que portar un papel, el de usurpadora, el de maldita, si realmente quieres tenerme entre tus brazos siempre...  
Tus suaves palabras no cuajan con tus acciones mi rey, estoy cansada... ya no sé lo que es real de lo irreal, estoy perdida sin ti y contigo no me encuentro. No sé si me haces más daño que bien... quieres que sea tu reina cuando me tratas como tu concubina. ¿Qué soy realmente para ti?  
- Todo.  
Ella bajó su cabeza decepcionada - esto es solo un juego para ti, solo un juego de palabras, un juego de poder, ya me he rendido ¿no pararás hasta verme sangrar? ¿Quieres convocar mi ira? - su voz se fue alzando gradualmente hasta que gritaba y su aura comenzaba a manar, oscura y siniestra, pidiendo sangre. Sus ojos verdes iluminados, radiados de poder.  
- Calma pequeña mía, necesito que estés así para con mis enemigos, enemigos, que quieren separarnos, nuestros enemigos, mi amor...tu y yo contra la creación.  
Acariciando suavemente su rostro, sin parar de mirarla a los ojos.  
- ¿Enemigos? El único enemigo que veo aquí eres tú - se levantó de la cama, alejándose de su contacto. Sé qué esperar de un enemigo pero no de ti. Me tocas sin siquiera estar lista - cerró los ojos recordando y por más que lo odiase, se excitó pensando en ello - ¿jamás serás bueno conmigo verdad? - su voz se quebró.  
- Si lo seré mi amor, yo no soy tu enemigo, yo soy parte de ti mi amor, pero no todos estarán de acuerdo, no todos querrán que yo tenga el poder, me lo querrán arrebatar amada mía,... demuéstrame que me amas, te encargaras de ellos cuando llegue el momento...  
- Ya veo... - dijo calmándose un poco más - seré tu guardiana, tu guerrera... tu arma entonces… ¿puedo retirarme? - su voz no salió tan fuerte como quería.  
- ¿No quieres seguir más tiempo conmigo?, vida mía, olvidas que tu primero que todo eres mi reina... - besándola de sorpresa, muy lentamente...  
- ¿Tu reina, qué significa ser tu reina? ¿Y si lo soy… puedo pedirte algo?  
- Todo... - Sonriéndole tímidamente Loki el destructor...  
Ei volteó para ver enorme chimenea que había frente a la cama, a veces se sentía tan vieja y cansada... con él no ganaría nunca, mientras más rápido lo asumiera más rápido dejaría de sufrir con ello, mientras reflexionaba vio el resto de la ostentosa habitación de madera oscura, con adorno y bordes de oro. Se veía impersonal y no se veía en ella gustos de Odín, Freya o Loki, esta habitación solo era una artimaña para ojos curiosos, aún sin verlo habló - trátame aunque sea solo por hoy, como si fuera lo que más amara en el mundo, lo primordial, como si yo fuese ese poder que tanto ansias, finge que me amas desesperada y crudamente, que te importo, que me ves como tu igual, sin juegos de por medio - suspiró cansada porque ella no era realmente su reina ni lo sería, solo era un juego para Loki y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría disfrutar de su compañía así fuera por un corto tiempo. Este era un juego que no quería jugar, pues ella quería la eternidad con un Loki estable.  
Comenzó a besarla lentamente, recorriendo cada forma de su cuerpo, cada palmo de su piel, acariciándola, haciendo que cada momento fuese intenso y acompañado por su propio calor- No estoy fingiendo…

- Mentiroso - susurró con la voz temblando, mientras que las manos de Loki acercaban su costado, con suavidad una carecía tan suave que se sentía como una pluma. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas mientras le sonreía con picardía y travesura, esa sonrisa suya que era tan contagiante - eres el dios del engaño - ella temblaba al sentir sus manos acariciar suavemente sus glúteos, se aferró a sus hombros. se sentía pequeña casi minúscula a su lado. Susurrándole al oído - yo no soy el dios del engaño, yo soy tu dios, tu único y omnipotente dios, perderás tu conciencia, ¡me adorarás a mí! - hundiendo sus labios en sus frondosos senos, el tiempo comenzaba a dejar de tener sentido, poco a poco, el cómo comenzó todo, el cómo acabará dejó de tener sentido, los pensamientos, solo se reducían a sentir.

Ahogó un gemido al sentir su lengua asaltar sus pechos, con las manos entre su pelo se aferró a él. Todos los sitios donde le tocaba se hacían más sensitivos, su mirada era siempre la misma, como la de un niño travieso que se salía con la suya. Quiso poder ver esa cara llena de placer, sin control. Entonces recordó algo - espera - siguió devorándola - ¿tú... tú realmente tienes un harén? - quería mantenerse aún cuerda para aclarar unas cosas. Su pregunta no llegó a tener mas respuesta que el resultado placentero de sus acciones, sobre su cuerpo, ya no estaba en sus senos, sus manos se encontraban acariciando el rostro de ella, con suavidad, su mirada permanecía fija en sus ojos verdes, sus caderas comenzaban a moverse solas, restregándose en su entrada provocándola a que venga, a que ataque, llevándola al límite. Mirándola con firmeza, con sus manos en sus mejillas finalmente la besa, y al terminar el imperecedero beso, apoya su frente con la de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, en todo momento, uniéndose a ella.  
Acarició su mejilla contra la de él, apretando más su cuerpo contra el del dios. Besó su cuello porque quería más pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, se sentía intimidada minúscula a su lado. Lo miró a los ojos con necesidad, con hambre, lo que le pidiera sabía que se lo daría. Lo besó en los labios con fiereza, con desenfreno - mi rey... - susurró contra sus labios, volviéndolo a besar y muriendo de la alegría cuando le devolvió el beso  
- SÍ, tu rey... ¿matarás por mí? ¿Me defenderás de quien fuese? ¿Aún del todopoderoso Thor? - deteniéndose por un instante, mordiéndole fuertemente en el cuello, casi al punto de sangrar - sí... lo que tú me pidas mi rey - susurró respirando agitadamente - entonces mata, debilítalos con tu astucia, quiébralos con tu poder... confío en ti, reina mía - acto seguido con un pequeño truco, consigue dormirla, momento en que aprovecha para desaparecer tal y como vino. El contacto se había hecho, la acción estaba a punto de comenzar, la sangra divina, correrá por las grandes galerías, las calles ensangrentadas reclamarán venganza y el fin… los tratará a todos por igual.

En la bruma de los sueños Eiricka se encontraba de rodillas, mirando el brumoso horizonte. Estaba esperando por algo o alguien. Sin esperas divisó algo en el horizonte, algo se aproximaba, intentó enfocar y al estar en una distancia prudente pudo distinguir lo que era. Era una sonrisa y ella sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía, parecía como sí todo su cuerpo fuera invisible menos su sonrisa. Ella lo mira con ojos suplicantes, estirando sus brazos para abrazarlo, para que la ayudase a levantarse pero esa sonrisa sólo levitó a su alrededor, sin hablar, sin titubear. Desesperada porque no se podía levantar empezó a gritarle por su nombre pero la sonrisa sólo se acercó más, adquiriendo sí era posible un lado más siniestro, ella tembló y esa boca la mordió en el cuello. Ei se levantó de un brinco, sobándose su cuello. Recordando la noche anterior, recordando cuando Loki la había mordido y de repente había llegado la oscuridad, nerviosa sin comprender que había sucedido luego buscó a su alrededor. Estaba en la cama de Loki, pero él no estaba a su lado. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y luchó por no llorar, aún confundida sus manos buscaron nerviosamente entre sus muslos, comprobando su barrera, aquello que no debería de estar algo sí ella y Loki... saber que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos dos la lleno de desconsuelo y las lágrimas brotaron como sí tuvieran vida propia. Él no le amaba "¿qué podías esperar Ei?" viendo hacia la nada esperó el momento en que no sintiera más dolor y esperó en vano.

* * *

**Si están pensando en... que pesada es esta chica, si llora... tranquilos, yo también lo he pensado. Ei adquirirá un propósito en los siguientes capítulos y mucha mas fuerza. Dentro de poco subo el capítulo 4, ya lo estamos desarrollando.**


End file.
